Sweet Dreams
by AznSerenity
Summary: Kagome thinks that Inuyasha is annoyed at her, but he isnt really. Will Kagome get really mad and leave him or will she forgive him? A sweet story to the end. Though it doesnt really have anything to do with Dreaming...


Some of you might be like 'I've read this somewhere before…' Well yea you probably did, I 4got my pass to my other account and I just posted it up again.

This is written Like A comic...I can't really write it like a novel...  
Thanks to Januru for Betaing  
AN/When it's in brackets that's the scene okay? Just imagine the thing in the brackets.  
Disclamier: I Don't own InuYasha but let's praise the wonderful lady who does okay?

* * *

OneShot, ---SweetDreams--- 

(View of sky, some clouds can be seen )

(Kagome and InuYasha are sitting on a cliff and InuYasha is leaning against a tree on a cliff and Kagome is sitting beside him)

(InuYasha keeps looking away from Kagome with a tired look on his face)

(Kagome reads the expression wrong.)

Kagome: Arrgh!! What's with you!! You can look me straight in the eye again! ….You met Kikyo didn't you…?

InuYasha: -Silence-

(InuYasha has fallen asleep; Kagome thinks InuYasha is annoyed with her.)

Kagome: Fine, be that way.

(Kagome stands up and walks away)

Kagome: -Stomp Stomp-

InuYasha:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

(View of the sky, looks a bit dark.)

(InuYasha is still at the tree on the cliff, the gang is worried, even Kagome.)

(Miroku, Sango and Shippo stare at Kagome.)

Miroku: -Stare-

Sango: -Stare-

Shippo: -Stare-

Kagome: (a few sweat drops are visible) …..What?

Sango: Don't you think you should go over there?

Shippo: InuYasha been there for a looooooong time, you know.

(Miroku hands Kagome a dish)

Miroku: While you're there, give him something to eat

Kagome:….

(InuYasha is still leaning against the tree; his faced turned away and is still sleeping)

Kagome: InuYasha?

InuYasha: zzzzzzzzz

Kagome: Oh… he's sleeping.

(InuYasha stirs and leans towards Kagome a bit and falls onto the ground before her)

Kagome:!

(InuYasha still has a peaceful face and is still sleeping)

Kagome: he's okay.. (Phew..!)

(InuYasha starts moving and wakes up-sits up)

InuYasha: (rubbing eyes) mmh?

(Kagome presents the dish of food)

Kagome: Here

(InuYasha stares hungrily at the food, then stuffs food in mouth)

InuYasha: -gobble, gobble-

Kagome: -Stare-

(InuYasha looks up, he has food clinging around his mouth)

InuYasha:?

Kagome: _he looks so funny!_

Kagome: …..

InuYasha:?

(Kagome takes out her hankies and wipes away the food on InuYasha face.)

InuYasha: …

Kagome: -ba-bump, ba-bump-

InuYasha:… -Stare-

Kagome…-Stare-

(Nearby Miroku, Sango and Shippo are watching)

Shippo: do you think he's going to make a move on her?

Sango: I don't thinks sooo, he's no-

(Miroku face is in a dreamlike stance as he caresses Sango's butt.)

Miroku :(Has a dreamy look on his face) -rubs, rubs-

Sango: …Why you…(Angry Mark On Forehead)

(The background is all dark and menacing)

Shippo: uh oh... (Shippo runs behind a bush)

WHACK!!

(Miroku has a red handprint on his side of his face.)

(InuYasha and Kagome turn their head in the direction of the sound.)

InuYasha and Kagome:??

Bush: -Rustle, Rustle-

(Kagome stands up and walks away)

InuYasha:?

-Night time-

(It looks like InuYasha and gang are staying in a nobleman's house. As usual the girls and boys are divided by a divider)

(Kagome is staring at the ceiling)

(InuYasha is in his sleeping pose (back against the wall) but he doesn't seem like his sleeping.)

InuYasha: _what Kagome did before… (_Flashback of when Kagome wiped InuYasha face.)_…her face is just like Kikyo…Kikyo….Kagome… what should I do?_

Kagome: …_but he loves Kikyo, he won't forget about her….lucky..._

(Kagome starts falling to sleep)

(InuYasha looks unsettled and walks out of the door)

(Kagome was the first to wake up,)

Kagome: _Inuyasha isn't here…_

(She goes outside, InuYasha is sitting in a cherry blossom tree, his hair is being blown by the wind and there is a vacant look on his face)

Kagome: -Stare-

InuYasha: (sniffs air) wa..? Kagome??

Kagome: InuYasha…

InuYasha: Kagome…

(Kagome starts climbing up the tree. InuYasha watches. Kagome slip and start to fall, there's nothing that she can hold. Suddenly InuYasha jumps down, catches her and starts climbing the tree again (more lyk jumping) (with her) Kagome is hugging InuYasha tightly)

InuYasha:……

(They're at the top of the tree Kagome is still holding on to InuYasha)

InuYasha:….you can let go now…Kagome?

Kagome: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

InuYasha: she's asleep!

(View of Kagome sleeping on InuYasha in the tree. Blushing, InuYasha hugs her back. Kagome smiles in her sleep)

InuYasha: -whispers- Sweet Dreams Kagome, Sweet Dreams.

* * *

Lame story aint it?  
(Lee, think about your self esteem!!) 


End file.
